Reversed
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Forest scenes from "The Crystal Cave"(S03E05) with roles reversed. Merlin gets hit by arrow. Arthur tries to save him. Taliesin talks to Arthur. Oneshot.


_** *wiggles fingers***_

**Alright. I've been typing like a maniac for "Growing Secrets" It needs some finishing touches here and there, but I am happy to say there are several chapters coming along simultaneously. So, dear followers.. it won't be long now..**

**However I still keep joggling with ideas all the time, and this morning was no different. I was poking the _"what if"_ stick at some scenes from the series on the drive to work. _(wasn't a distracted driver, don't worry, I'm just a passenger)_**

**Anyways, here's what came out of it: S03E05 "The Cristal Cave", scenes in the forest, a little different and with the roles _reversed_… ;)**

..

..

Prince and servant were running in the woods; trying their best not to trip over the roots and twigs or anything that might be hiding under the fallen leaves, on the forest floor; forcing their already aching muscles as much as they could endure. They had to; for they were running for their lives, from the numerous thieves that were right in their tracks with quite the speed. They kept looking back, but each time they did, their pursuers seemed to get closer.

After some turns, they had managed to reach the rockier area of the woods and jumped into a cleft, figuring the roots and large boulders will be a great place for cover.

"Are they still after us?" - Arthur asked though his panting. He crouched down at the base of the boulder and tugged at his armor around his neck. It felt hot from all that running. Merlin stood up on a rock and peeked out of their hiding place to a seemingly quiet area.

"I told you we'd outrun them." – his said with a proud grin, he too out of breath.

"Are you sure?" – the prince frowned in disbelief and stood up to take a look for himself.

"Why is it so hard for you to trust me?" – Merlin huffed, but just then the battle cries of the bandits reached them from the other side and Arthur couldn't help but to give a_ 'you had to ask, didn't you'_ expression to his servant before once again they had to make a run for it.

"This way!" – the young man urged him and they went rushing passed some bushes and more boulders, down a slope when all of a sudden it seemed like Merlin ran into an invisible wall and stopped. He sensed something. The pulsing of magic nearby, but he didn't have time to ponder about it, more so because Arthur nearly ran into him.

"What are you doing?!"– the prince yelled – "Don't stop now!" and had to grab onto his servant's arm to get him moving again. Shoving him in front of himself they ran through the narrow passage.

"Wait…What is this place?!" – Merlin shouted as they ran, looking behind to get a better glimpse of the two stone statues they ran passed.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings." – came the reply.

"It's it cursed, isn't it?" - Merlin voiced his suspicion, catching glimpse of various other ancient statues that peeked out from under the vegetation, as they ran.

"No. Not unless you're superstitious." – However, Arthur didn't like it. Cursed or not, nothing good ever happens in that valley. He knew that, but right now they had no choice, but to go deeper into that sinister place.

"Good!" – the reply surprised the prince as they continued running.

"It's just a myth." - He added.

"It's just what we need! They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me." – the young warlock said in one breath and Arthur could've sworn he had a grin on his face again, though he couldn't be sure, seeing as running behind him, only allowed the blonde to see his servant's back.

"If you say that one more time.." – he growled to himself.

As it turned out, the bandits weren't the kind to get nervous over myths of cursed places and followed them on the passage without a second thought.

The gang was catching unto them and the roots and boulders they thought would serve them in their hiding, were now making it difficult for them to escape fast enough.

An all too familiar whistle ran passed Arthur's ear and he looked with horror as it slammed into Merlin's back. The boy immediately flinched, stumbled and fell.

"What was that?" - asked somewhat dazed, when the prince quickly reached to pick him up.

"An arrow."

"Oh? Just an arrow?.. Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something horrible." - he snapped at their dumb luck, trying to hide the immense pain that was taking over his body. Arthur pulled his servants arm over his shoulder and tried to move on, but the next minute Merlin passed out.

..

..

The prince watched the brigands running passed their hiding place; he only let out a relieved sigh, once the last of them ran off.

He turned to his servant, who was laying halfway on his side next to him. He looked at him with concern, then after some hesitation he gently turned him over; got a careful grip on the arrow and yanked it out. Merlin didn't even flinch.

'_This is bad'_ Arthur thought with horror.

..

..

Arthur remembered Gaius would teach him some healing and first aid techniques when he was just child. - That was before his father decided '_it wasn't a knight's task to nurse people' _and simply forbid it_;_ but he remembered some things, and at that moment he did his very best to try and dig up as much of that knowledge as possible.

He took Merlin in retreat into a gap and made a fire.

He restlessly crawled around the place, looking for certain leaves and roots and double-checking them; he felt clumsy about it, it irked him but he kept looking. It took him more time than he anticipated, but he didn't stop until he found what he needed. He was grateful for every bit of memory he had of the plants the physician showed him so many years ago. Such things can really come handy on the field, he thought. Having no other tools, he used the larger leaves of a tree and his own hands to crush and force the liquid out of the plants he had gathered.

He glimpsed over worriedly at Merlin. He was very pale and somewhat sweaty.

He ripped off parts of his clothing _('Merlin can mend them later') _and using the water he found at a nearby spring he tried to clean the young mans' wound.

"Come on, Merlin.." – he said slightly slapping the boy's cheek. - "I need you to recover." - he whispered to him whilst wiping his face with a wet cloth and looking for any sign on the young warlock that he can hear him. He was barely breathing and Arthur found his pulse to be weak under his fingertips when he checked.

"Listen to me, you _idiot_, I don't care if you die." – he hissed at his unconscious servant – "There are plenty of other fools to be my servant, and they would serve me with respect and honor, not like you! Always rude and late and clumsy! You're not the only simpleminded bumbling idiot around! There are plenty other subjects I could choose from! Camelot is full of them!.. But I'm gonna give you one more chance.."

Arthur looked almost imploringly at him. He clenched his lips and stood to fetch the small leaf-wrappings from the fireplace. As he remembered, it had to be heated, in order for the ingredients to mix well enough. Taking two small branches he maneuvered the package of leaves off the fireplace, checking with his hands of just how hot it became.

A twig snapping drew his attention but seeing no further movement, and with just the sound of bird wings flapping, he went back to look after the injured man.

He unfolded the leaves, watching not to spill the content of the improvised cornet; turned the young man over to his side again and carefully applied the now warm greenish paste onto the wound on his back._._

It started to bleed even more.

The more he applied, the more the green on his fingers got dirtied with that _warm red color_. It was frightening.

At last the paste started to work it's way and the bleeding stopped, but it seemed that's all it did. Arthur sat, and waited to no avail; Merlin's condition just wasn't improving.

_Maybe it takes time; maybe it needs more time to get the effect. _

He was eating himself with worry and he kept staring at that pale face.

No motion.

No..

_He can't lose him._

_Merlin can't just die._

It will be all right. Everything will be all right.

He will wake up; _any minute now_; and annoy him as usual; and tease him for caring about him; and he will tell him to shut up, but he would just grin, like he usually does, then they will head back to Camelot and Gaius would get him some proper treatment and he would heal and be back to his normal goofy annoying self;

He kept telling himself.

However the more he tried to focus on such thoughts the more he felt more helpless.

He didn't dare to move him just yet. And he didn't want to leave him either, to go get help. He had to wait and it felt like agony.

Arthur looked away from the pallid face and noticed his hands still had some of the dried paste on them.. and _Merlin's blood_.

He staggered to the spring and started to wash it down. It took a few scrubs to get the dried blood loosen it's attachment to his skin. The thought of washing _his_ blood off his hands suddenly became too much. He felt the situation was overwhelming him, his eyes stung; his chest felt heavy and couldn't contain that node in his throat anymore.

He started to cry.

The all mighty prince of Camelot, heir to the throne.. can't even find a way to save his manservant, his friend.. He had never felt so helpless.

He startled to some footsteps and to his amazement he saw an old man standing in front of him, looking straight at him.

"Tell me, why are you so sad?" – he asked in a soft tone, but Arthur could do nothing but stare for a moment. He didn't seem like one of the bandits, but who was it?

"It's my friend." – the words rolled so easily off his lips. _Yes._ Of course.. It wasn't just his servant that lay there; he was his _friend. _Closest and most loyal friend.._ - _ "He's dying and I can't help him." – he muttered.

"Then do not waste your tears; for I can tell you that the time of his passing is not yet upon us." – said the old man and proceeded to walk towards the injured warlock.

Arthur suddenly jumped to his feet and stood in front of the elderly man, drawing his sword, in his mind, to _protect Merlin_.

"Who are you?" – he pointed the question at the man with a firm tone, but his uncertainty was greater then he could hide and a split second later he didn't really know why he was standing with his weapon pointed at a man, he didn't even know. The old man didn't seem all to frightened of him either, just looked at him with a bit of surprise. The prince then somehow understood he was there to help, and felt ridiculous about grabbing his sword so thoughtlessly.

"Don't be afraid." – he said and once the young man stood aside he continued towards the boy. "My name is Taliesin." – he added.

"I am prince Arthur of Camelot.." – said the blonde.

"I know who you are." – the man said pausing as he looked at him. – "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are the Once and Future King." – and with that he continued on his way to the servant, leaving Arthur with even more confusion. He felt his head was spinning. Once and Future King?.. Just who was this man…?

He snapped back to the present once he saw Taliesin crouch down next to Merlin. He stepped closer to see what he was doing. After looking at him for a moment, the elderly man carefully turned Merlin to his side and placed his hand on the wound on his back.

"_Wel cene hole." _– he chanted quietly, his voice sounding almost as the jingling of a small bell and his eyes glowed gold for a fraction of a minute.

Arthur panicked.

"You have _magic_!" – he backed off a few steps - "Step away from him, _sorcerer!_ " – he shouted once again sword pointed at the old man's neck; this time with a firmer grip and more determination.

"What have you done to him?" – he shouted. _All magic is evil… Merlin.. What has he done to you?_ – he peered at his servant. - And just how could _he_ be so _foolish_ as to let a man he doesn't even know go near his injured friend? A sorcerer! _What was he thinking?_

Taliesin didn't say anything just eyed him expressionless, then looked at his sword, that again, for some unknown reason, made Arthur feel somewhat ridiculous; he then turned his attention back to Merlin and moved him to lay on his back. Arthur noticed that his color had improved immediately. He wasn't sweaty, he wasn't pale, he looked.. almost _healthy_. Merlin groaned slightly and turned his head as if trying to find a more comfortable spot on the hard ground. Arthur looked on; taking this information in, made him lower his sword; he could hardly believe his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh and a slight laugh.

"Merlin?" – he asked cautiously.

"He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered." – the elderly man said.

"You sure?" – Arthur stepped closer to see his friend better.

"If my memory serves me well." – the old man said and stood up.

"What do you mean?" – the prince blurted out, not quite following what he was saying.

Instead of answering, Taliesin stepped close to him looking him straight in the eye; observing his every move and gestures, as if trying to decide on something. It made Arthur feel tense, but held his gaze.

"There are still many thing for you to learn, young Pendragon. " – he said;

"Learn? Learn what?"

"You must wait and see. For one, you will have to learn to really _see_."

"See what?" – Arthur noted that riddle talk isn't really his strongpoint.

"That not all that you see in front of you, are what they appear to be." – the old man said looking around in the gap, his glance resting on Merlin a bit longer. "In good time, you will discover all."

Arthur couldn't help but wonder what does this have anything to do with_ Merlin?_

"You must learn to pass judgment not on appearances, but values, and not be hasty when you do so." – he said looking at the sword, and Arthur realized why. He grabbed his sword at the sight of a sorcerer, yet that very sorcerer saved Merlins' life.

It was contradicting with everything his father thought him; about magic and those who use it. '_Sorcery is evil and seeks to destroy all the goodness in the world..' _or perhaps not? But how could he defy his father? His king? - And as soon as that thought came up in his mind he recalled other occasions when he _did_ defy him; when he went against an order or stood up for what he felt right.

It was getting all very confusing.

His father would have this man executed without a second thought. Weather he saved a life or not. A servant's life; Perhaps even his own sons' life..

"_Dare_ to think, the choices your father makes are not always the right ones; _allow_ yourself to accept that he makes mistakes; _learn_ from them; and dare to _believe_ that you can change the future of this land, for a better one; for you are the Once and Future King. It is your destiny to do so.." – Taliesin said, paying close attention to the prince's expression. "You will not be alone.."

"No! I've been through this before." – Arthur found his voice and was getting annoyed. Things always got tricky once somebody started mentioning 'destiny', so he turned away from the man, looking at Merlin instead.

He found it hard to see the things he grew up by to be proven so wrong; the uncertainty scared him, and not knowing what to believe anymore made him feel too vulnerable for his liking. He tried his best to avoid thinking about this at other times.. It seemed this time there was no way around it. There was truth in it; yes. He did see his fathers' mistakes and wrongdoings; more and more. But what led to that? Did his father change? Or did he, Arthur change? There were days when he never would've thought he will know a servant to call his friend, and risk his life for ones lower in status. There were days when he was blind to people's suffering. Now everyone told him he is different from his father. People looked to him in time of need and injustice.. And called it his destiny to be a great king; _a greater_ king.

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time." – he heard Taliesin's voice somewhat faded.

"What reason?" – he asked, but he found himself alone when he wanted to turn back to the old man. He hastily looked around in all directions, but it was just him and the sleeping Merlin there.

"What was that..?" – he mumbled to himself.

..

..

"You're going to stare a hole in the ground."

"What?" – Arthur was so deep in thoughts he didn't notice his servant right away.

"We should get going, you know" – Merlin woke up refreshed and cheery; a little too cheery for his master's liking, who was still mulling over the things Taliesin told him.

"Dollophead." – Merlin poked when he still saw no reaction from the prince.

Arthur gave him a stare.

"What's the matter with you? Not even giving orders anymore? You're just sitting there like a….toad."

"A toad? Well maybe one day I will magically transform into a handsome prince!"

"Nah.. magic's outlawed, so that'll probably never happen."

"Merlin…" – he said threateningly.

"Shutting up now" – the boy nodded.

"Let's go" – Arthur sighed and set to climb out of their hiding place.

..

..

Arthur steadily marched through the land, with Merlin following him few steps behind.

"I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?" – Merlin asked, moving around his arms as he walked.

"Don't know." – the prince mumbled, not even paying attention.

"Arthur?"

The young man turned around and gave his manservant a look but kept going forward.

"Something happen you're not telling me about?"

"No."

"Come on. I'm missing your usual insults"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Better.. But you still haven't answered my question."

"It wasn't an arrow.." – he exclaimed quite annoyed – "There was something stuck on your shirt that made it look like an arrow, _my_ mistake.. it was just a slingshot of a rock or something and it knocked you out"

"No arrow?" – he sounded almost disappointed.

The prince kept on walking, with some distance between them already.

"Arthur!" – Merlin yelled and the addressed one had to stop.

The young man turned around to look at him, he was rather irked, but his servants' expression eased it somewhat.

"Thank you.. for saving my life." – Arthur nodded then turned back to continue on his way.

"I should give you something as thanks! New gloves? Or how about I make you a cake? What would you like?"

"Some peace and quiet." – growled the prince and just moved on.

..

..

**Yes, yes.. I didn't "let" Arthur into the crystal cave :P He would've ran to Uther with the information and we all can imagine the rest..**

**As for.. _"And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen." _Yea… can't have anyone else say that punch line.. **

**I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but for a side-track it will do :)**

**Hope you liked it.. or.. Let me know what you think! Reviews please~! ;)**


End file.
